Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Power Plant.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid , and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Power Plant.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and vigorous Spathiphyllum cultivars with dark green foliage and freely flowering habit.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 1994 of the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar S8, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,677, as the female or seed parent and a proprietary Spathiphyllum hybrid seedling selection identified as code number 91-FF-1, not patented, as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar Power Plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla., in July, 1995.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture since October, 1998, in a laboratory in Altha, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Spathiphyllum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Power Plantxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Power Plantxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Spathiphyllum cultivar:
1. Compact, symmetrical, bushy, upright and somewhat outwardly arching plant habit; relatively small stature, suitable for 15-cm containers.
2. Vigorous and freely clumping growth habit.
3. Glossy and dark green leaves.
4. Very early and freely flowering habit.
5. White-colored spathes that are positioned above the foliage on strong and erect peduncles.
6. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar S8. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar S8 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller and more compact than plants of the cultivar S8.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had a more vigorous and freely clumping growth habit than plants of the cultivar S8.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum flowered earlier and were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar S8.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller and had shorter petioles than leaves of plants of the cultivar S8.
5. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller and were positioned closer to the foliage than spathes of plants of the cultivar S8.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection 91-FF-1. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the selection 91-FF-1 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller, more compact and more upright than plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had a more vigorous and freely clumping growth habit than plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum flowered earlier and were more freely flowering than plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller and thinner than leaves of plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
5. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller than spathes of plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the Spathiphyllum cultivar Petite, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar Petite in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were more compact and bushier than plants of the cultivar Petite.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had a more vigorous and freely clumping growth habit than plants of the cultivar Petite.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum flowered much earlier and were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Petite.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were larger, darker green and glossier than leaves of plants of the cultivar Petite.
5. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum flowered year round whereas plants of the cultivar Petite only flowered during the spring and fall.
6. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were positioned closer to the foliage on shorter peduncles than spathes of plants of the cultivar Petite.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can also be compared to plants of the Spathiphyllum cultivar S4, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,013. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar S4 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller, more compact and bushier than plants of the cultivar S4.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had a more vigorous and freely clumping growth habit than plants of the cultivar S4.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum flowered earlier and were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar S4.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were broader, darker green and glossier than leaves of plants of the cultivar S4.
5. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were positioned closer to the foliage on stronger and shorter peduncles than spathes of plants of the cultivar S4.